Mephisto
Mephisto is a demonic entity ruling his own dimension, often mistaken as 'Hell.' Having posed as the Devil himself on a number of occasions, Mephisto seeks to increase his power to such levels that he can conquer the universe. By acquiring souls for his realm, Mephisto grows in strength, and could one day reach the point where he threatens the very fabric of existence itself. Mephisto is the lord of the Ghost Riders. History Mephisto's origin is unknown. Any information he offers about his past cannot be trusted, for he is a great deceiver. Having claimed to be all sorts of things, including Satan himself, Mephisto wears many masks and conceals his true nature. It may never be known who or what he really is. What is known is that Mephisto has existed for eons, having battled the forces of light since before man became sentient creatures. Due to interference from holy entities, Mephisto's power has remained contained and in check until recently. Having been responsible for the capture of an Angelic avenger, Mephisto created the first Spirit of Vengeance, copying it to generate several more for his plan of using mortal vessels to channel souls directly to his realm, so that he can increase his power greatly enough for him to directly affect the outside universe and claim it for his own. These mortal vessels are humans who swear agreements with him, acting as servants and warriors to gather guilty souls for punishment in exchange for some desire of theirs; they are the Ghost Riders. Despite his fearsome ability, Mephisto actually competes with other "Lords of Hell" who also hold claim as the original demon lords. 'Bargain with the Black Widow' One day, Mephisto appeared before Natasha Romanoff, who had experienced a series of losses to various villains, some more personal than others. Mephisto apparated before her, offering to resurrect those she held close to her heart in exchange for something in return. She ended up reluctantly agreeing, wanting to see her fallen companions, Nyssa al Ghul in particular. Mephisto ended up creating a locked time pocked formed from Natasha's past, recreating the environment and situation of one of Natasha's nights with Larissa Diaz, aka Copperhead. She placed Natasha in this loop, forcing her to relive the same day over and over again for a period of three weeks. 'Catch the Widow' Almost convinced his looped reality would cause Natasha to pledge herself to a new life of love with Larissa Diaz, Mephisto was confronted by the Black Widow, whose mental training and resilience had allowed her to dismiss the dream and confront the Demon Lord. Astounded at not only her ability to break free, but further efforts to fight him herself, Mephisto lost his power over her and lashed in rage at her attempt to kill him. Though she delt some damage, Mephisto was nowhere near the brink of serious injury or death, but playing his deceptive game made it appear that she had won the conflict and shied away in pretending terror, allowing her to slip from his sight. Having feigned an embarrassing defeat by the human, Mephisto vowed to hunt her down and wring her back under his grasp, only this time in a more torturous existence she would never be able to break out of. Appearance Mephisto takes on many forms; as such, it is impossible to trust any of the forms he takes as his true, natural form. The one he commonly assumes in front of equally powered demonic or angelic entities is that of a red-skinned human man with a cloak, sharp claws and teeth, and other devilish traits. Powers/Abilities Mephisto is an extremely powerful immortal demonic entity possessing magical powers and abilities gained by manipulation of the forces of magic. Mephisto is capable of using his power for a variety of uses, including superhuman strength, shape and size shifting, projecting illusions, manipulating memories, altering time, and is highly resistant to injury. The character has been shown to be energized by sources of evil in the human realm, such as the alien Dire Wraiths. Like other demons, Mephisto is symbiotically linked to, and considerably more powerful within, his own realm, and the character is able to transform the structure at will. If Mephisto's physical form is destroyed, the character will regenerate and reform in his domain. Mephisto is known for acquiring souls, but cannot subjugate the will of another being without the victim's permission. This is usually through some form of pact. Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Bad